Warna
by peaphro
Summary: Sakura memiliki semua warna, kecuali warna hitam.Untuk Winterblossom Festival III.


_**Q**__uote set #11; __**W**__inter__**b**__lossom __**Fest**__ival III_

_**D**__isclaimer_: **M**asashi **K**ishimoto 

_**W**__arning(s)_: _Canon_, _typo(s)_, **diusahakan tidak **_ouf of character_

Sakura memiliki semua warna, kecuali warna hitam.

* * *

><p>Warna<p>

Kadang-kadang, Sakura berwarna merah.

Bukan, bukan merah: kemuning. Ketika hatinya sedang baik, ia akan tersenyum sepanjang hari; wajahnya dihiasi oleh rona merah semu yang dilengkapi dengan sunggingan manis empunya bibir, membuatnya tampak lebih manis dan berseri-seri.

Rona merah semu itulah yang akhir-akhir ini Sasuke pikirkan. Sakura setidaknya menyematkan rona-rona merah itu lima kali sehari, ia amati. Entah apa yang merasukinya, namun ia merasa nyaman dengan aura Sakura yang seperti itu.

Warna merah milik Sakura juga sedikit… mengakibatkan dampak buruk. Suatu kejadian naas terjadi ketika ia tengah mengajari beberapa _genin_ cara membelah kayu dengan tangan kosong. Terlalu bersemangat, ia tidak hanya membelah kayu.

Salah memilih Sakura untuk menjadi pembimbing.

Dan jangan sekali-kali menyalahkan yang mengajarinya.

Kadang-kadang, Sakura berwarna emas.

Ketika gugusan kapela menghadiahi cahaya kepadanya dan sinar lunar yang membias di tubuhnya, membuat ia seperti delusi semata dan terlihat bergelimang. Entah karena rambutnya yang kemerahmudaan atau kedua atensinya yang berwarna hijau—Sasuke tidak tahu.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Sakura lain daripada yang lain.

Ketika ia tertawa, ketika ia menatap sesuatu dengan lembut—Sasuke perhatikan semua itu, dan ia membenarkan ada sesuatu yang lain dan aneh di dalam diri seorang Sakura. Ia—sampai sekarang belum tahu jawabannya.

Yang pasti, Sakura selalu terlihat berkilauan di kedua atensi Sasuke.

Kadang-kadang, Sakura berwarna hijau.

Tentu, hijau adalah warna kedua atensi Sakura—tidak, tidak. Bukan hijau tepatnya. Warna atensi kembar Sakura ialah perpaduan di antara hijau dan kuning muda, jika diperhatikan baik-baik. Atensi kembar itu terlihat bercahaya setelah Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.

Sebelumnya, atensi kembar Sakura yang Sasuke ingat memiliki warna yang terlihat sendu, redup. Tidak bernyawa. Tidak menunjukkan satupun emosi di dalamnya. Ketidaktahuan.

Hijau adalah warna kesedihan, orang-orang bilang. Sasuke akhirnya tahu bahwa selama kepergiannya, Sakura selalu berwarna hijau.

Dan ia tidak menyukainya.

Kadang-kadang, Sakura berwarna biru.

Ketika ia membaca buku tentang obat-obat herbal, atau ketika ia sedang mengambil istirahat untuk mengembalikan tenaganya yang terkuras karena pekerjaan—Sasuke sering melihatnya. Sakura begitu teduh dan tenang, gerak-geriknya halus. Tidak kisut maupun berantakan.

Akhirnya kedua atensi Sakura menangkap basah kedua atensi Sasuke, senyuman yang mempunyai aura biru tersebut muncul. "Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menggeleng, kedua atensinya menengadah menatap halimun-halimun bersih di atas sana, bibirnya agak melengkung, tersenyum kecil. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Karena Sakura, biru menjadi warna kesukaan Sasuke.

Kadang-kadang, Sakura berwarna cokelat.

Sasuke sangat tidak suka ketika Sakura berwarna cokelat: ia lebih suka menyendiri dan pesimis, tidak menghiraukan sapaan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Merasa dirinya tidak berguna dan suka menyerah. Cokelat yang _nyaris_ berwarna cokelat gelap.

Aura cokelat Sakura bertambah ketika ia hampir mencelakakan seorang pasien karena kelalaiannya. Ia menangis, mengumamkan berkali-kali bahwa ia adalah manusia yang payah. Sasuke benci, benci dengan Sakura yang seperti itu.

Sasuke mengerti, bahwa Sakura hanya manusia biasa. Ia bukanlah manusia sempurna, bukanlah manusia yang memiliki semua yang positif. Ia sama, sama seperti yang lain.

Namun, karena Sakura jugalah, Sasuke tidak menyukai segala hal yang berbau dengan cokelat.

Sakura sama halnya seperti pelangi, memiliki warna-warna yang mencerminkan kelebihan dan kekurangannya.

Dan Sasuke sama halnya seperti malam, hitam dan gelap.

Dia tahu bahwa ia memiliki warna itu.

Karena orang-orang yang kuat juga butuh seseorang untuk bersandar: Sasuke dan Sakura adalah suatu ikatan yang telah hakiki, kedua insan yang ingin saling melengkapkan dan dilengkapi.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengambil warna hitam sebagai warnanya, jadi Sakura tidak perlu memiliki warna itu.

Karena itulah Sakura dapat menjadi pelangi untuk selamanya: kadang-kadang merah, kadang-kadang emas, kadang-kadang hijau, kadang-kadang biru, dan kadang-kadang cokelat. Tetapi, tidak akan pernah berwarna hitam.

-oOo-

* * *

><p><span>Catatan<span>: maaf kalau ficlet ini abal dan terkesan maksa, uuuh saya sudah berusaha u_u buat teman-teman yang telah berhasil naik ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, saya ucapkan selamat~

Bagi kalian yang ingin memberikan koreksi, ulasan, ataupun konkrit sangat diterima. :3


End file.
